1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and, more specifically, to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for utilization management.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, applications on a typical computing device, such as a laptop computer, use very little processor capacity. Most of the application programs are user-driven, meaning the programs are active when the user is working with the application, and idle when not used. Occasionally, programs will not execute as desired and consume a large amount of processor resource. These programs may include email and messaging client programs.
Other programs that were installed inadvertently, or executed on a system, may use as much processor resource as possible. When these types of programs execute and consume as much of the processor resource as they can, battery life is adversely affected. In some cases, a user may not be aware of the fact that the program is running and consuming a significant amount of resource. For example, a virus scanning tool may be inadvertently started and left to run for several minutes, consuming much of the processor resource, while multiple threads scan memory and disk drives. This type of activity places a high drain on the battery of a battery-powered device.
More effective control over programs that consume large amounts of processor resource is required to minimize the impact of such programs. The need is more noticeable for battery-powered modes of operation.